Black Sirius Black
by Juupotter
Summary: Sirius Black,arrogante y rebelde.Vida de renegado, alma de gamberro.Serie de drabbles sobre el más apuesto de los merodeadores.Hoy,Sirius adquiere un nuevo título a su colección, Padrino!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer : esto no me pertenece, es de Rowling y surgió de mi imaginación .

"**Conquista "**

Sirius Black, arrogante y apuesto camina lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts consciente de que su pelo, sedoso y suave , se mueve al compás de sus pisadas .Camina y a su paso el mundo se detiene .

Sigue su camino y a su paso miles de adolescentes vírgenes caen en su encanto. Él es consciente .Y le encanta.

Entonces, la ve, no tendrá más de 15 años, no es la primera vez que la ve, Griffyndor , la ha visto en la sala común, es tranquila y silenciosa y suele sonrojarse cuando él le sonríe y eso a él le gusta tanto como las salidas en luna llena .

Se acerca, sigiloso, como un perro buscando a su presa .

-Hola, cariño- ella, nerviosa ,pequeña sonríe

-Hoy es tu día de suerte ¿sabías?- ella, inocente , niega con su cabeza y pregunta

-¿Por qué lo dices? – él la ama entonces, cuando ella con su voz suave y sensual lo cuestiona .

- Por esto – y entonces la besa apasionadamente , una mano suya en su cabeza y la otra en su cadera , acariciando suavemente su cuerpo y su pelo, lacio y largo , ella sorprendida comienza lentamente a mover su lengua dentro de la boca de él. Entonces él lentamente la levanta y le acaricie sensualmente los muslos, excitándola , excitándose .

Los dos se mueven excitadamente, ella tímida, él insinuante .

Cuando ambos se despegan , descubren que se encuentran en el aula abandonada del quinto piso, entonces él camina y cierra dulcemente la puerta.

Cuando Sirius Black camina por los pasillos, miles de adolescentes vírgenes se excitan. Una de ellas ya no es virgen…

Nota : espero que les haya gustado .No todos serán lemmons, pero si muchos de ellos.

Gracias por leer

Ju


	2. Huida y Herida

**Diclaimer: Si Sirius me perteneciese no lo pondría disponible, me lo guardaría todo todo para mí solita.**

**"Huida y Herida"**

Empacó sus cosas, solo lo importante, las túnicas de Hogwarts, el mapa del merodeador, la capa de james ,la navaja abrepuertas heredada de su tío Alphard , algunas revistas muggles con chicas hermosas y ligeras de ropa que había conseguido de contrabando en el mercado, un paquete de cigarrillos, dinero todo lo que había ahorrado durante 15 años con un solo fin .Huir.

No le resulto difícil tomar la determinación, lo venía planeando desde que podía usar el cerebro .No se creía el cuento de la oveja negra ni nada por el estilo, algo raro había pasado para que él cayese ene se casa, porque él no era como ellos, pese al aspecto físico y los rasgos característicos .No se tragaba el cuento de la pureza de la sangre , de la superioridad mágica frente a las demás criaturas, ni a la nobleza Black. No le importaba ni un comino mezclarse con mestizos , muggles , licántropos o vampiros mientras no fueran asqueroso Mortífagos.

Detestaba a muerte las creencias de su madre respecto a la pureza, pulcridad, pureza ,procreación y continuación de la estirpe. El prefería follar libremente con cuanta adolescente con hormonas se le presentase. No era uno de los chicos más guapos y codiciados por andar preguntándole a la gente

- Disculpa, pero si vamos a tener sexo necesito saber tu tipo de sangre, querida .

Por eso, por la manipulación, los maltratos, psicológicos y físicos por eso y más huía, renunciaba , se renegaba ,escapaba , se iba .

Camino sigilosamente con la pequeña maleta en sus manos, su pelo negro como la misma noche caía suavemente en su cara dándole un tono irresistible , sus pasos se asemejaban tanto a los de un perro como sus carcajadas a ladridos.

Dejo la maleta la pie de la escalera y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta y se adentró procurando encontrar algo de comer antes de salir .Encontró un emparedado y lo envolvió con un trapo que encontró en un cajón .Cuando se disponía a cerrar el cajón ,escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta y luego una voz

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Sirius?- el aludido se dio vuelta lentamente y encontró frente a él a su hermano, Régulus, apenas un poco más bajo que él y menos apuesto .Sirius, el mimado , el consentido , aquel que siempre recibía lo que deseaba, el tímido y tranquilo. Régulus, quien le causaba celos y cariño. Régulus, ni más ni menos que su hermano.

-Me voy- su respuesta fue seca y rápida, no encontraba ese momento como una "despedida de la casa paterna "pero esa era la única persona a la que no quería encontrarse

-¿Qué ¿Qué estas diciendo Sirius ?¿A dónde vas a irte ?Otra vez aquella idea insólita de marcharte , no seas idiota , madre va a enojarse -

-Tu madre me lo agradecerá de rodillas el haber dejado esta casa, acaso no entiendes que no soy bienvenido aquí .Mira Régulus , sé que eres grande y qué es tu decisión , pero a mí todas esas ideas que tiene tus padres me resbalan , peor que eso, me asquean y yo no quiero terminar como ellos, por eso es tu decisión .Yo me largo, tú ...has tu camino.- Régulus y Sirius, hermanos , ambos mantuvieron las miradas , lo s dos demasiados fríos para admitir la verdad , los dos demasiados unidos para separarse

-Yo me quedo - el veredicto estaba dicho y Sirius se declaró a si mismo libre de aquel infierno, caminó lentamente hacía la puerta , salió viendo como Régulus lo observaba atónito .tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

Al parecerse frente allí se quedo observando la madera como lo hacia de niño. Aquella puerta era el paso hacia la libertad .Podía escuchar la respiración de tu hermano tras él y era consciente de que su respiración era igual de agitada

Giró y siseo el nombre de su hermano en forma de despedida , él aludido le contesto de la misma manera .Luego tomó el picaporte y abrió despacio al puerta, salió rápido consciente de que sería , por lo menos eso creía, la última vez que se hospedaría allí.

Al salir, sintió el viento en señal de libertad y creyó que poco a poco se iban curando todas las heridas causadas a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, una acababa de abrirse y nunca volvería a cerrarse.

**Nota: Espero que les haya gustado , sé que fue diferente del anterior pero quiero mostrar todos los aspectos que me gustan de Sirius, no solo el de ligue. Muchísimas gracias a :Chica Black, Nagini Verde, MissBlack91 y Male, chicas son muy fieles !!**


	3. Reto

**"Reto"**

**Diclaimer: Todo esto pertenece y pertenecerá a Rowling for ever and ever , nos guste o no.**

Cuando Sirius Black descubrió que Remus John Lupin, su amigo, su compañero, aquel chico tímido que había conocido una tarde en la sala común de Griffyndor, el de las grandes ideas y tímida sonrisa, era un licántropo se asustó.

Fue solo un instante, quizá menos de un segundo, pero bastó para que su corazón se agitara y sus palpitaciones fueras más rápidas de lo normal.

Su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Miles de pensamientos se iban acicalando poco a poco mientras que sus manos sudorosas, se agitaban y su pie derecho, como siempre a causa de aquél maldito tic, golpea levemente el piso de manera agitada.

Luego un ruido lo hizo volver en sí y entonces aquel miedo encontró el verdadero sentido .

Era miedo por su amigo. Por la humillación y la soledad que debía sentir viviendo, mes tras mes en un cuerpo y una mente que no eran la propia .

Entendió que todo aquello era simplemente un error del destino, como que el hubiese nacido en una familia cuyo mayor anhelo era eliminar a los sangre impura o que su pequeño hermano, Régulus hubiese caído en Slytherin.

Y entonces un sentimiento más fuete se apoderó de él, las ansias, el deseo de ayudarlo .Levantó la cabeza y vio como la despeinada cabeza de james se levantaba al que igual que la propia y notó en sus ojos la misma mirada traviesa que seguramente tendría él. Y allí comenzaron a planear una nueva aventura.

Fue así como, una tarde, James Potter y Sirius Black acompañaron, por primera vez, a Remus Lupin e la biblioteca escolar. Miles de miradas una ves más se posaron en ellos, claro que esta vez eran de sorpresa y no de admiración como ellos estaba acostumbrados.

Pasaron días que se transformaron en semanas hasta qUe por fin encontraron la manera de ayudara Remus o mejor dicho a Lunático a soportar aquel calvario.

Convertirse en animago no ayudaría a que Remus dejase de sentir dolor o que fuese a ser aceptado por la sociedad pero lograría que no se sintiese solo.

Y para Sirius Black se había convertido en un desafió, en un reto personal para sacar la parte animal que había en él .Lo lograría se interpusiese quien se interpusiese. Un Griffyndor como él no se dejaría vencer por ningún reto, por el contaría lo enfrentaba y lo vencería para vencerse a sí mismo.

El entrenamiento duro y monótono, era para él importante y lo disfrutaba a pesar de algunos dolores que debía sufrir. Sabia que todo aquello representaba muchos riesgos y eso, lo alentaba a seguir.

Menos de un año después, el ciervo, el lobo y la rata vieron a aparecer a un gran perro negro y peludo .El mismo, largó un ladrido que a lo lejos se escucho como la carcajada del hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los merodeadores ya no solo eran un nombre escrito en los baños.

Eran un hecho

Y una leyenda.

Nota: Quiero aclarar que aquí,como siempre, Sirius ve a Remus como un amigo al que ayudaría porque de eso se tratan los merodeadores, sobre la amistad.

Jamás lo ve como un objeto sexual y aunque para nada estoy en contra de los homosexuales, no creo que Sirius fuera gay, sino todo lo contrario (leer Conquista )y odio la pareja Remus/Sirius, porque ellos ERAN AMIGOS y eso esta muy claro en el libro, debemos respetar los datos del libro. O por lo menos eso creo yo.

Agradezco infinitamente a Chika Black, Eneida, Nagini -Verde y Miss Black 91.Gracias por su apoyo.Son mucho!

Y a todos lo que pasen, dejen reviews que me alientan a seguir!!!!


	4. El Padrino

Lamento infinitamente la tardanza, sepan disculparme POR FAVOR!

"**El Padrino"**

La frialdad de la guerra se notaba cada vez en el invierno de 1979.En todas partes se podía percibir la tiniebla de los dementotes y la falta de alegría no sólo se debía a ellos sino a la cantidad de vidas que s iban pediendo poco a poco.

Cada uno trataba de refugiarse y salvar su vida y la de su familia a cambio de lo que fuese.

Salvo algunos pocos. La orden del fénix intentaba luchar y se enfrentaba el innombrable en numerosas ocasiones y sin embargo no era suficiente. Sirius Black con alma de Griffyndor, espíritu de Merodeador y sonrisa de gamberro , luchaba con tanta clase como cuando intentaba cortejar a una chica. Sirius Black era guerrero, pero no asesino.

----------------------0000000000000000000000-------------------------------------------

Una tarde en el Valle de Godrig, Sirius se sienta a tomar el té, como tantas 

veces lo ha hecho, con Lily y James flamantes esposos. Sirius los mira y ríe, increíble que ese sea su Cornamenta, Su cuernos, aquel que ligaba con la primera chica que se le cruzase en el camino. Hoy es un marido ejemplar que cuida de su mujer y tiene una estupenda casa. Vive feliz con su esposa, puertas a dentro , donde esta a salvo de la frialdad de la guerra. De repente, Lily con toda la elegancia que la caracteriza se levanta, disculpándose y suba a su cuarto a acostarse. Entonces James, sonríe y la mira embobado, como cuando ambos tenían quince años y ella "lo odiaba".

Acto seguido, gira y mira Sirius, carraspea y le confiesa:

-Hermano, hay algo que debo contarte- Sirius asiente y escucha, paciente como buen perro y amigo que es, claro que no sabe que la noticia lo sentará de culo como finalmente sucede.

- Lily esta embarazada – Sirius calla y su cerebro trabaja rápidamente, casi a la misma velocidad con la que trabajaba cuando necesitaba inventar una excusa para la Profesora Mcgonagall siendo un tremendo pendejo con James. La idea le parece descabelladamente imbécil .Esos no eran buenos momentos para traer una persona al mundo y menos sabiendo que Lily y James tenían todo el tiempo que quisiesen para concretar el proyecto familiar.

Entonces, cuando va a declarar el veredicto, ve ese brillo especial en los ojos de James, exactamente el mismo brillo le ve cada vez que se sube a una escoba, cuando atrapa la snitch y la multitud lo aclama, el mismísimo brillo que sólo Lily puede lograr con cada beso, cada palabra que la pelirroja pronuncia, es el brillo especial que tiene cuando Sirius le pregunta - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Evans? Y el no puede evitar sonreír, de la misma manera que sonríe en ese instante, y responder – Es … amor, carajo, creo que finalmente lo encontré Canuto.

Y entonces, él Sirius, su hermano, su amigo, aquel que ha estado con Cornamenta hasta en los momentos más complicados, le sonríe y le palmea la espalda, dándole a entender lo que los dos ya saben, pueden confiar entre los dos.

Lily aparece en la escalera, Sirius voltea a ella y se pregunta cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes. Es claro que la pelirroja últimamente no acude a batallas importantes, y su humor esta mucho más dócil que en general, los síntomas son claros …James la llama y ella acude condescendiente, ella se siente al lado de su flamante marido quien la mira, una vez más embobado.

-Lily, cariño he estado pensando y ¿No crees que será una buena idea que Sirius sea el padrino de nuestro hijo?- Sirius mira la expresión de la pelirroja y ríe en su interior, sabe perfectamente lo que ella piensa. Que aquella es la peor idea que James ha tenido en muchísimo tiempo… y sin embargo, sabe que él la terminará convenciendo.

No se equivoca.

-Creo que deberías pensarlo un poco más, James. Pero si eso te hace feliz…

Sirius sonríe, de la misma manera en que le sonrió a su madre ,cuando esta lo vio en la estación 9 y ¾ junto a los Sres. Potter. 

Sabe que será el padrino más irresponsable y rebelde que un niño jamás haya podido desear.

Nota de la Autora : Espero que sepan disculparme el mes y un día de atraso, son lectoras muy fieles coma para que les haga algo así .Agradezco a :Nagini -Verde (Aprecio mucho tus comentarios!), Chika-Black(Me gusta que podamos compartir nuestras opiniones!),Eneida(Un beso para ti también ) Pottersita (lamento no haber podido actualizar, espero que sigas leyendo igual, aprecio tu atención y tu tiempo!). Y a todos aquellos que pasaron!.

Espero también que les haya gustado, la verdad a mí no tanto .Digamos esperaba que me saliera algo mejor, pero ya saben (frase trillada)se aceptan tomatasos y lo que quieran, serán bien recibidos!.

También tenía una duda¿Quieren ver a Sirius con alguna chica en especial? Sería bueno que si tiene sugerencias me las comuniquen…por ej he estado pensando en un Sirius/Lily , me gustaría saber si están o no de acuerdo con la pareja para tener un panorama.

Bueno Chicas, dejo de aburrirlas y les pido nuevamente perdón y ya saben (frase trillada nuevamente)Dejar reviews adelgaza!.

Felices pascuas!

Julia


End file.
